<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宇植】白日菊 by ukiyo1874</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704079">【宇植】白日菊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo1874/pseuds/ukiyo1874'>ukiyo1874</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记, 저스티스</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo1874/pseuds/ukiyo1874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是情人节24h<br/>预警⚠️<br/>私设 狗血 ooc 逻辑死 文笔差 年龄差<br/>全文约1w9一发完<br/>祝大家都有个甜甜的情人节❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>徐仁宇x陆东植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宇植】白日菊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「陆氏集团旗下食品被群众举报食品不过关。」<br/>
「陆氏集团食品合格证书造假。」<br/>
「陆氏集团大型挪用公款案告破。」<br/>
「陆氏集团股价大跌。」<br/>
「陆氏集团董事长与妻子今日于护城河被人发现，疑因股票大跌自…」<br/>
咔哒。<br/>
徐忠现关闭电视机，望着站在门口的徐仁宇，徐仁宇很快意会，快步走到父亲身边，站在他身旁的是个只有7-8岁的小男孩，蓬松的头发大大的眼睛，有些瘦小，但也不算难看有几分灵气。<br/>
一副可怜兮兮的模样。徐仁宇想。<br/>
“从今以后这便是你的弟弟，他叫陆东植。”</p><p> </p><p>陆东植很粘徐仁宇。<br/>
他也不知道为什么。<br/>
一个7岁娃娃天天在一个17岁高中生的书房里玩玩具，玩具还都是徐志勋的。<br/>
徐仁宇很不爽。<br/>
童年时期他父亲并不照顾他就连玩具都不给他买，而徐志勋却总能轻易的撒个娇就能拿到他眼红已久的东西。当然这些东西里包括现在陆东植手里这套机车。<br/>
“小家伙，过来，哥哥给你念书听。”<br/>
陆东植放下手里的机车，从地上站起来走向徐仁宇。<br/>
他站在徐仁宇的左侧，徐仁宇身体右倾向着书桌，手里捧着书。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植在徐家过的并不算好。<br/>
他是一个被收养的孤儿，家族企业的破产使当时大批股民家破人亡，他也因此被徐家仆人视作眼中钉。生活并不算好，徐家老爷不常来关照他，徐志勋不理他甚至偶尔欺负他。只有徐仁宇算是对他较为关心的。<br/>
某个周末，陆东植捧着徐爸爸送给他的新玩偶，兴高采烈的跑到徐仁宇的书房，还未敲门就被徐志勋一把抢过玩偶，作用力使他重重的摔在地上，膝盖磕的很疼。</p><p> </p><p>听见门外响声的徐仁宇从书房走出来，徐志勋早已抱着玩偶没影了。<br/>
徐志勋13岁，也早已过了玩这些玩偶的年龄，他痴迷于各类电子游戏，只是让他不爽的是住在他家的寄生虫竟然得到他父亲的礼物，毕竟这么多年他一直独揽徐先生的宠爱，早已养成了任性的性子，欺负欺负陆东植在他眼里是再正常不过的事情。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇顺着打开的实木门向下望，是半躺在地板上的陆东植。膝盖红红的磨破了些皮，还没等徐仁宇问没事吧需不需要扶起来，这个孩子就已经自己站起来，一瘸一拐的笑着对徐仁宇说：“哥哥我们今天一起念念书好不好。”<br/>
他没出声，而是把陆东植一把抱起，把小家伙放在他自己坐的椅子上，转身翻出了藏在书柜中的医药箱。<br/>
他拿出棉签蘸上些许药膏，轻轻的涂抹在破皮且有些细小血点的膝盖上，再用手倒些活络油，摩挲着陆东植扭到的脚踝。</p><p> </p><p>活络油和徐仁宇细长的手摩擦，产生的热熏红了些陆东植的耳朵。<br/>
「仁宇哥哥真好看啊。」他内心想着。<br/>
徐仁宇抬头看向陆东植，陆东植正痴迷的看着自己的手，不过在他眼里只是这个呆呆的小家伙盯着自己的脚踝罢了。<br/>
陆东植见徐仁宇抬头便连忙从椅子上站起来，拖着还有些酸痛的脚让出了位子，徐仁宇也毫不客气，直接坐了下去，开始找书出来念。<br/>
“哥哥我们今天读什么呀。”陆东植还有些奶声奶气的问他。<br/>
徐仁宇沉默了一小会儿，把书放在书桌上，双手抱住陆东植便是往自己大腿上放。徐仁宇拿起书，却发现陆东植毛绒绒的头略显阻挡，便轻轻地摁住陆东植的肩，让他往自己的怀里靠。<br/>
陆东植侧身靠在徐仁宇结实的胸膛上，头微微斜着靠住他的肩膀，徐仁宇双手捧着书，将他圈起来，陆东植用手指着书上的文字，慢慢地讲语句念出来。<br/>
从那天以后，陆东植便是一直坐在徐仁宇的大腿上念书。徐仁宇满书柜里金融学逻辑学等教育书籍也变成得徒有其表后面塞着许多本的儿童文学书籍。</p><p> </p><p>这种情况持续了几个月。<br/>
徐仁宇要出国留学了，是徐父强制性的。<br/>
对于徐仁宇来说，这只是父亲不想看到他的借口罢了，在外留学，然后趁机准备好给那乌冬面的财产。他看了看那些资料，这老狐狸是打算把他放到28才回来。<br/>
28啊，徐志勋已经24了，恐怕公司安排了不少给徐志勋的人手。徐仁宇心想。<br/>
徐仁宇随手丢下写满英文的册子，抬头便看见站在门口沉默许久的陆东植。陆东植手里拿着一个水果篮，篮子里是刚洗好的草莓。<br/>
“哥哥，”陆东植打开了沉默许久的嘴，“吃草莓吗？”<br/>
徐仁宇愣住了。他想起还有这么个小家伙，他不在的话徐志勋也不知道会不会欺负他，毕竟他对这个小家伙多少有些愧疚。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇接过水果篮子，把它放在茶几上，回到门口牵起了陆东植的手。<br/>
陆东植很小个，徐仁宇一米八几的大个子需要弯下腰来才能跟他说话，陆东植望着那双深邃黑眸，开心地问他哥哥要干吗呀。<br/>
徐仁宇没有说什么，而是抱起了陆东植走到了市区的一个高级面包店，他并不知道陆东植喜欢吃什么，他能接触陆东植的时间也不过是每个月学校定期的假期，他避开所有人在自己书房的这段时间。<br/>
他看了看蛋糕，思考了片刻。在比陆东植还小的时候，他也曾被母亲牵着手在面包店里挑选着甜品。母亲为他买了个草莓蛋糕，一个小小块的蛋糕上涂满了奶油，只是在上面放了一颗草莓，但他记得那个味道，廉价的甜味中夹杂着腻，唯有那颗草莓的酸中和了这个不算多好的口感。<br/>
于是他为陆东植也买了个草莓蛋糕。<br/>
他坐在椅子上，正对的陆东植拿着塑料叉子一点点的挖着蛋糕，他不知不觉中出了神。那次母亲正是因为他父亲打电话来说要带着他们生活，所以开心地带着他出门，说是买点新衣服好好见爸爸，提着新买的衣物，想着刚好是他的生日，于是乎买了这个蛋糕。<br/>
然后没等到父亲带着他们两人生活母亲便在家中自杀了。死前最后一通电话便是和他父亲的电话。来到徐家的时候徐家早已有了一个明媒正娶的女人，肚子正大着。<br/>
他的眼睛无形中定在了陆东植的脸上。陆东植把蛋糕吃的差不多了，脸颊上还沾了几点奶油。<br/>
徐仁宇轻笑了一下，从身上掏出纸巾，把陆东植脸上的奶油轻轻的擦干净。他看着陆东植水灵灵的眼睛一直盯着他，让他不禁想到那天他也是这样，奶油吃了一嘴，母亲拿出纸巾缓缓地擦拭着，还不停小声的说到了徐家可不能这样要注重礼仪。<br/>
他好像不记得母亲什么样了。<br/>
但他记得那天牵着高兴得蹦蹦跳跳的陆东植的样子。</p><p> </p><p>几年过去，徐父在陆东植有些自理能力时把他安排在了学校附近的房子自己住。只是每个月会按时给大量的零花钱，其余的看都不看他一眼。<br/>
也多亏了这样几乎没人能发现陆东植校服内的伤口，伤口各异，有被拳头打的，也有被脚踢的，还有一部分是自残留下的。</p><p>陆东植想死。<br/>
他同时也不想死。</p><p>他每天在学校除了学习，就是被表面光鲜亮丽的富二代官二代们欺负。他们说他是寄生虫，说他是害人精，借着殴打他来抒发压抑的家庭压力。<br/>
没有人来帮他，没有人想帮他。在校园里，老师视若无睹，就算是他找老师申诉，老师也就是同学打闹的理由劝退了他，毕竟没有哪个人愿意断送自己的前途。出了校门，这些施暴者便是坐上专车的孩子，拥有着令常人羡慕的家庭背景和学历。</p><p> </p><p>每到了放学时刻，陆东植都会在回家路上的蛋糕店买上一块草莓蛋糕，然后推开空无一人的房间，坐在沙发上，望着窗外的夜景。<br/>
看着一户户人家打开了灯，窗帘上映着的忙碌人影，然后熄灭，城市慢慢地恢复宁静。透过了栋栋高楼看着那有些明亮的天边，他不清楚是城市剩余的夜精灵还是遥远的地方的光芒，但他总能在这时候想到徐仁宇。</p><p>这个在徐家对他算好的哥哥。</p><p>然后想着他那时搂着他在大腿上念书的气味，想着他看着自己吃蛋糕，长长的睫毛垂下，用纸巾轻轻地擦拭他的嘴唇。<br/>
他并不会当晚吃掉蛋糕，而是洗漱睡觉后在早上吃完。<br/>
他把徐仁宇当作他行走在黑暗中指引前行的那道光，每当早上上学前吃完草莓蛋糕后，他的心情也会好些，至少撑到放学前。</p><p> </p><p>某天放学，他被一帮其他学校的学生混混围住，被威胁着交出钱来。他也没打算反抗想着交完钱赶紧回家，赶紧的买草莓蛋糕。此时一个骑自行车的男子为他解了围。<br/>
陆东植有些好奇这个男人的身份，毕竟这个人喊了句干嘛呢这帮小混混就跑光了。他环顾四周确定人都走了，才上前感谢。陆东植谢字还没开口，这个人摘下了头盔，面容和徐仁宇有几分相似。<br/>
“啊，不用感谢我，我只是看不惯这种行为而已。”那个男人对着陆东植笑了下，“看你的校服，你是那个贵族学校的吧。”<br/>
陆东植小声回应了，然后正打算转身去蛋糕店，又被这个男人叫住，应是往他手里塞了张卡片，上面写着他的联系方式和姓名。<br/>
卓秀浩。<br/>
“如果再遇到这种情况，可以联系我，我不怕被你打扰。”这是这个人对他说的最后一句话。<br/>
不过陆东植不知道的是，小混混是卓秀浩故意找来的，为了和他认识而准备的。<br/>
当晚陆东植躺在沙发上出了神，他真的想徐仁宇了。他点开了几个小时的电视现在播放着午夜新闻，而他却睡了过去。</p><p>『现在播报一条插播新闻，正真集团会长于一个小时前发生车祸，抢救无效死亡，据悉，其名下财产将由其子卓秀浩全部继承。』</p><p>陆东植起的很晚，梦里徐仁宇拿着叉子切下一块草莓蛋糕，然后喂给他吃，在包场的西餐厅里，浪漫的西洋音乐在耳边回荡，徐仁宇深情的注视着他。<br/>
今天是周末，本身手忙脚乱地想赶紧上学的陆东植刚反应过来，就被一通电话叫住了。<br/>
是徐父叫他来徐家聚会，因为徐仁宇提前上完课程回来了。<br/>
陆东植此时就心情就像清晨初升的太阳，徐父这通电话把他从黑暗中点亮了。<br/>
他在饭桌上看到了徐仁宇。<br/>
徐仁宇本身就没有多少少年的稚气，这几年在外学习归来，身上更多的是一种读书气，由内而外散发着一种清冷，他全程都是很安静的吃着饭，好像一直思考着什么事情。<br/>
陆东植就是这样一直偷偷的看着他，饭菜还没吃几口，只见徐父把徐仁宇叫走了。</p><p> </p><p>徐忠现走在往书房的路上，后面是跟着他的徐仁宇。他不得不承认他不喜欢这个大儿子，这个他的私生子。一个傻傻的情妇生的孩子，本身他与徐仁宇母亲只是玩玩婚外情，没想到她竟然为了和他在一起竟然和她的有钱老男人离婚了，自己没什么钱还偷偷生下了徐仁宇。对于他徐忠现来说，徐仁宇是本不应存在的，他厌恶这个孩子，哪怕二儿子是个废物也不会让徐仁宇继承他的财产。<br/>
而现在，他徐忠现又有了一个把柄。<br/>
他打开自己书房的门，坐在椅子上，抬头看了看站在书桌前的徐仁宇，然后从口袋里掏出一个U盘，放在桌面。<br/>
“仁宇啊，”他望着徐仁宇，徐仁宇便立刻把目光从桌面的U盘对上了他的眼睛，“几年前你还没去留学的时候，那时陆家还没落没呢。”<br/>
徐仁宇的眼晴瞬间变了神色，本身并不是很在意的表情突然沉重起来，他盯着父亲，而他的父亲将双手放在腿上，从容地说着话。   “我让你出国，就是让你好好反思当年做过的事，不要再让我为你收拾烂摊子，现在你也提前回来了，我给你安排了理事的职位，好好地学习管理公司，你千万不可做越界且伤害兄弟情份之事。”<br/>
徐仁宇听毕，低头回答了一声知道了。徐父看着他，对他再说了一句：“这只是备份。”然后便站起离开，走到门口，停顿了一下，回过头来对徐仁宇嘱咐了一句。<br/>
“陆东植交给你照顾了。”</p><p> </p><p>陆东植没能等到徐仁宇从书房出来就被徐父叫人送回了家。<br/>
虽然有些遗憾但还是很开心的陆东植在回家后立刻跑到楼下超市买了一盒草莓蛋糕，坐在沙发上一边吃一边看着电视，正当里面男女主角要开始名场面时，陆东植电话响了。<br/>
是一个陌生的电话号码，陆东植犹豫了一会，自己就只有这么几个接触的人，会不会是诈骗电话正想挂掉，手误点开了接听。<br/>
“喂？”陆东植一手接着电话，另一只手连忙拿纸巾擦掉嘴边的奶油。电话那头沉默了一会，传来了一个富有磁性的男声。“我是徐仁宇。”<br/>
“啊，啊！仁宇哥哥！”陆东植难以抑制心中的喜悦，“仁宇哥哥！恭喜你提前回国呀！下午在聚餐后就没有怎么看到你，哥哥现在在干嘛？”<br/>
陆东植发出了一连串疑问，其实比起这些他还有好多想对徐仁宇说的，想知道他在国外过得如何，有什么能和他分享的事，有没有照顾好自己，以及他羞于启齿的徐仁宇是否谈了恋爱。<br/>
“我么，在处理一些公司的事，毕竟要工作了总要做些功课，”徐仁宇其实不大想讲废话，只是觉得这小子从饭桌上就开始一直偷偷瞄着他而感到有些好奇，“陆……东植你在做什么？”徐仁宇不知为何在叫他名字时，下意识地选择了更加亲近的叫法。<br/>
陆东植一听徐仁宇喊自己东植耳朵立马红了，声音也更加得支支吾吾。“我吗，我，我在复习功课。”<br/>
“东植确实是好学习的好孩子呢，我打电话来是有件事想跟你说。从现在开始我来照顾你的衣食住行，不过我也不是很会这些，我想了想我能力所能及的也就是送你上学和放学，不知道东植能不能接受呢？”徐仁宇的语气明显地轻了起来，像是诱惑着陆东植必须选择。<br/>
“我，我觉得可以的，只要仁宇哥哥能跟我一样早起和按时我就可以了。”<br/>
“那就定好了，周一见。”<br/>
“好。”回答完挂掉电话的陆东植脸都是微微红的，他高兴的把徐仁宇的号码存进备忘录，然后连蛋糕都没吃完就奔向卧室把头埋进了被子里，他的心脏扑通扑通地狂跳，以至于他躺在被窝里精神到了凌晨三点。<br/>
当他再次醒来，时钟显示着8点半，他慌慌张张地洗漱后赶紧下楼，却发现今天是周日，他搞错了时间。<br/>
有些失落的陆东植回到家中，放下书包才发现原来草莓蛋糕他昨天根本就没吃完，连叉子还插在蛋糕上，他只好收拾收拾桌面，把剩余的蛋糕连同垃圾丢掉，开始坐在沙发上复习。<br/>
陆东植的书翻了一页又一页，知识点也是过了一章又一章，但他并没有很好的记住，因为此时他满脑子还是徐仁宇，想着徐仁宇的一举一动，想着他的声音。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植也算是等到了周一，他早早的起床吃了些小零食，快不下楼然后藏在拐弯处偷偷看徐仁宇有没有过来。<br/>
徐仁宇开着车来了，陆东植便是一个箭步冲上去，然后笑嘻嘻地站在副驾驶门前。徐仁宇一脸冷漠地透过缓慢降下的车窗，对陆东植哼了一声，“小家伙你还不上来是要迟到？”<br/>
陆东植也是二话不说开门便是坐上了副驾驶，然后乖乖坐好，把书包放在大腿上，系好安全带，眼睛像星星一样一眨一眨看着徐仁宇，“哥哥我们快走吧。”<br/>
陆东植假装看着路，实际上一直在看徐仁宇。他开车时一脸严肃的样子，对于陆东植而言真的是太帅了。<br/>
以至于他都没发现快到学校了，直到前面的车子开走，面前有些学生经过时，他才察觉并赶紧把视线从徐仁宇脸上抽离。<br/>
他解开安全带下了车，徐仁宇叫住了他，从左侧拿出一个袋子，在左边的车窗拿了出来，陆东植更是屁颠屁颠从右侧跑到左侧，笑着接过袋子，往下面看了一眼，是一杯咖啡和一个三明治。<br/>
“谢谢仁宇哥哥，哥哥快点去工作，拜拜。”陆东植傻笑着向徐仁宇挥手，直到车走了十几米远，他还踮起脚尖伸直了手像个雨刮器一样挥着。<br/>
他不知道徐仁宇其实也早早起床，晨跑过后在面包店挑了半天才选出个三明治来。然后匆匆换上西装开车来楼下接他。<br/>
不过陆东植并没有吃到这份早餐。<br/>
在他刚到班级里的时候，早餐就被人抢走了，不是被吃掉，而是被扔进垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p>像往常一样被欺负的时间终于结束了，陆东植一听见放学铃便背起书包跑出校门，而徐仁宇站在校门口旁，他身后是上午那辆轿车。<br/>
陆东植微笑着走向徐仁宇，头发因他刚刚跑步显得有些杂乱，有些发丝遮住了眼睛，他的嘴巴正喘着气，白衬衣随着主人的胸膛起伏着，夕阳昏黄的撒在他的脸上。<br/>
徐仁宇在他的眼里看见了光。<br/>
他也没有说什么，只是用手指别开了陆东植挡在眼前的头发，然后转身打开车门。<br/>
“上车。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
徐仁宇在一个蛋糕店停了车。<br/>
他其实并不知道陆东植爱吃什么，只能让他自己来选择。陆东植跟着他走进店里，面包和蛋糕浓烈的香味扑鼻而来，种类繁多到还没等他看完徐仁宇就开了口。“要不全部都来一个？”<br/>
“啊，啊，不用了我就那边那个草莓蛋糕就行。”</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇其实对陆东植不感兴趣。<br/>
他甚至在回国后徐家的饭桌上才想起他，在父亲把他17岁时那段备份视频给他时，还有把陆东植丢给他照顾时，他的脑子里都是陆东植这个烦人的家伙。<br/>
但他就是想玩玩陆东植，顺便把从家庭受到的气撒在他身上，所以故意的打电话给他，甚至每天接送他上学放学。不过他更想做的，是玩弄陆东植的心理。他让学校的老师默许学生欺负陆东植，甚至让校方放任事态发展。<br/>
陆东植自己可能也没有发现的事情，就是他在学校受到的，本来还只是一两次的拳打脚踢，在徐仁宇回来后他已经变为了全校公认的沙包，每天接受着不同的人的愤怒，然后以红肿且有些小紫的椭圆伤口浮现在校服下的皮肤。有时那些人在上课时把他拖出去，老师同学也装作没看到，等到他被打完回来，教室里依旧在上课，没有谁偷偷地回头来问候他一句。<br/>
周围的人都开始无视他，把他当空气，聊天时也没有提到过他的名字，就连老师点名也会自动忽略他，悄悄的打上一个记号后继续点名。<br/>
而陆东植受伤后去校医室，刚开始校医还会帮他擦拭药水，过了几天校医根本找不到，只能他自己坐在椅子上涂药水。<br/>
然后他笑着面对徐仁宇，面对问他身上药水味的徐仁宇，他一边一本正经地说着自己没事只是美术课划到了手指，一边偷偷低头害羞徐仁宇关心他了然后小声对徐仁宇说哥哥我饿了。<br/>
徐仁宇每天看着陆东植，被他令人欺凌还能在他面前笑嘻嘻的，反而起了兴趣，他想知道陆东植能忍到什么时候，做出什么事情。<br/>
每当徐仁宇送他回家后，陆东植在只剩他一个人的房间发呆，然后躺在床上，望着天花板，看着窗外夕阳涂上的昏黄慢慢变成夜晚的暗紫色，然后在起身慢慢梳洗，涂药。<br/>
陆东植觉得自己行走在无边无际的黑暗里，头顶有一束光，正在慢慢地明亮起来，他仔细得看了很多遍，才看到这束光中徐仁宇站在那边，他奋力地往前奔跑，想要抱住徐仁宇。</p><p> </p><p>不知不觉这种日子延续到了散学典礼。<br/>
徐仁宇还特地的请了一天的假，专门等陆东植领完成绩，甚至送陆东植进校园后还停车在校门旁，等着陆东植出来。他在车里看着手表，计算着时间。差不多了，他想。<br/>
陆东植在教室坐着，人基本来齐了，老师在课堂讲着无聊的放假注意事项，废话一堆后开始一个个派发成绩。当点到陆东植时，刚想站起身的他被一帮早放的别班混子拽着袖子拖了出去。老师也没有做声，而是继续派发下一个人成绩。<br/>
他被拖到校园后面的花园里，随手一扔丢在了落叶堆上，正当他想爬起来，被当头的一个一脚踹到肚子，疼痛只能使他蜷缩在地上，而剩下的人各自用腿发狠的踢着他的手臂、大腿，一顿毒打后，为首的那个扇了陆东植一巴掌，然后嘴里说着假期又要被家里人约束做这个那个，一边整理好衣物，走了。留下一个衣冠不整躺在地上捂着肚子的陆东植。<br/>
陆东植躺在地上一会，忍痛站起身，拍打了几下身上的枯叶，把手在裤子上随意扫了扫，然后用还有些脏的手抹去了眼角的泪水。他的腿很疼，使得他走起路来一瘸一拐还很慢，正当他疼得弯下腰，腹部没有这么疼时，抬头看见了学校一直紧封的一栋废楼的发绣铁门被拉开了。</p><p> </p><p>他早有耳闻这栋楼，据说是曾经这里是孤儿院，院长信基督给它取名叫伊甸，然后某次意外失火，院里的孩子死了不少，而院长也得到了大额保险金。几十年前的人迷信，非要找个神父或者仙人，一顿祭祀后说是要镇压这里的亡灵，便有了这个学校。<br/>
事故后废弃多年，这里早就成了小动物还有学生课后的游乐园，也有不少人在这里泄愤，油漆抹了又涂，刀子划痕一道接着一道，没有电路的旧房昏暗而无声地吞噬着一些人的怒火，然后静静地沉睡在此地。<br/>
陆东植不信教，但还是走进了这栋废楼。<br/>
就好像是无形中有人牵引着他，他越过铁门走向了大厅，正中间是一座圣母玛利亚雕像，慈祥地站立在那。她背后楼梯的设计有很大的落地窗，来自顶楼的阳光正好洒在她的肩上。<br/>
就像是指引着陆东植的光。陆东植恍惚地走上前，呆呆地望着圣母，然后抬了头。他望向了来自顶楼的那束光，无神的双眼似乎有些明亮，他轻叹了一口气，脸上浮现出一丝高兴，他慢步走上了台阶。</p><p> </p><p>这一刻他就像走上通往天堂的阶梯，前面是代表幸福和解脱的圣光，而他只要跟着这道圣光，就能摆脱这个地狱。<br/>
他不知不觉已来到了顶楼，站在顶楼的边缘上，脑袋完全放空。他不知道自己在做什么，在想什么，只好精神恍惚地望着地面的人，看着校门口看着操场上那些表面光鲜的小恶魔，看着那些没有为他伸出援手纵容黑暗蔓延的老师，但他没有看到徐仁宇。<br/>
地面上的孩子早已掏出手机，有的放大倍数看在废弃楼房顶楼的学生是谁，有的则是在学校匿名论坛里发帖议论，还有些人站着看却被家里的佣人拽走塞回了车。<br/>
看热闹的学生已经跑向了这个方向，论坛里早已热度高涨地肆意发言。<br/>
“是陆东植啊。”<br/>
“对啊，这个不是害死爸妈的寄生虫么。”<br/>
“我看他一出校门神色不错，每天都有豪车接他。”<br/>
“没准是哪个糖爹呢，看他长得还是蛮好看的。”<br/>
“整天被打脑子已经出问题了吧，感觉他做什么都挺正常的。”<br/>
“每天被打也不反击，就这个懦弱性子谁信他敢跳？”<br/>
“woc！他跳了！”</p><p> </p><p>陆东植就站在边缘，然后看着楼下，有一束光，有个声音告诉着他，跳下去，就能解脱了。<br/>
他跳了，一瞬间的坠落感让他觉得自己快要真的解脱了。心里还在想着大概多少秒落地，他的右手就感受到了一股很大的拉力托住了他。<br/>
是徐仁宇。<br/>
陆东植迷茫地看着他，右手被拉住的感觉，很疼，但他没有清醒。<br/>
“抓紧我的手！”徐仁宇大喊，只见陆东植缓缓伸出左手，向抓着他的手方向，然后触碰到了徐仁宇此刻青筋暴起的左手。徐仁宇见状，立刻伸出用来平衡的右手，一用力把陆东植拉了上来。<br/>
徐仁宇因惯性头狠狠地砸在了水泥上，他的手上是被粗糙的水泥还有生锈的铁丝划出的伤口，但他把手放在陆东植背上，血渗进了他的校服，而陆东植躺在他的怀里昏死了过去。<br/>
等到校方和医护人员赶到，他们两人已然是昏了过去。</p><p>“被救了啊。”<br/>
“还以为会死呢，就算死了咱们这个贵族学校不照样能封锁消息。”<br/>
“没死啊，真是浪费我时间。我还要去游戏城玩呢。”</p><p> </p><p>陆东植做了一个梦。<br/>
他梦见自己走在一个明亮的阶梯上，而前面就是能让他摆脱黑暗和痛苦的出口，只需要他纵身跃下，便能获得新生。正当他跳下去时，一只手抓住了他，然后陆东植便惊醒过来。<br/>
他的眼前是医院的天花板，耳边是机器的运转声，正当他想起身，徐仁宇把他按了下去。徐仁宇的双手缠绕着纱布，站在病床旁，神色凝重地望着他。<br/>
他不敢作声，腰腹部隐隐地疼痛感让他只好乖乖地躺着，眼巴巴的看着徐仁宇，像是个犯了错误害怕受惩罚的孩子。<br/>
此时一个女人走进病房，看了一眼徐仁宇，略微低头表示问好，然后从口袋里掏出她的警官证：沈宝景。<br/>
“徐先生，你好，您是陆东植的监护人，对吧。”<br/>
“嗯，我是。”<br/>
“我们警局希望您能让小陆身体状况恢复较好时来录笔录，您看能否…”<br/>
徐仁宇一脸为难地看着沈宝景，她很迷惑地回头，是医生们进来病房把陆东植推出去做检查，而他的秘书也站在门口，示意着徐仁宇要立刻离开。沈宝景见状，只好和徐仁宇说改日再决定。</p><p> </p><p>上司对陆东植一事撤案了，并不让沈宝景继续查案。<br/>
她很恼火，但也只好面带微笑地回答好。这件事里太多疑点了，陆东植的伤经伤痕鉴定结果是长期的被殴打造成的伤口，而且在跳楼前还有一次很严重的殴打，联想到这所贵族学校，沈宝景越发觉得事情蹊跷。<br/>
她当天问过了校园的维修工，这栋废楼是从来不开放的，还有当时校方领导的敷衍，学校背后的势力，让她有一种不应该继续深入的第一想法。<br/>
她决定从陆东植身上下手。</p><p> </p><p>趁着徐仁宇工作时间，沈宝景跑进了陆东植的病房。<br/>
陆东植正坐着吃着草莓蛋糕，他放下手里的叉子，对着沈宝景笑了一下，然后低下头，说了句你好。<br/>
见他心情似乎不错，沈宝景也没有直接开始话题，而是临时借题发挥，她看着桌子上那个吃了一半的草莓蛋糕，笑了一下。<br/>
“原来东植喜欢草莓蛋糕啊，要是早知道的话就带一个给你了。”<br/>
“不用劳烦，宝景姐姐你先坐着吧。”陆东植指了指病床边的小椅子。</p><p> </p><p>沈宝景也没有心急，她先是问陆东植的监护人问题，得到的答案却是他父母在6岁时就出车祸走了。陆东植突然放下手中的叉子，用很奇怪的眼神看向沈宝景，“为什么提这些问题呢？”<br/>
见他疑惑，沈宝景便回答他：“我父母也是走了些年了，”沈宝景突然陷入了回忆，她记得那时她很小，母亲大着肚子在寒冬给深夜值班的父亲送饭，父亲还没来得及打开饭盒就接了一个电话出去，哪成想那天夜里他唯一一次出警竟然是母亲被一个醉驾司机撞到，司机肇事逃逸留母亲淌着血倒在地上，还是过了一段时间深夜回家的路人报了警。母亲因大出血死了，父亲悲痛欲绝单位给他放了几日假便又回去全力抓人，从那以后更是把心思花在工作上，虽然对她的关注少，但还是担心她不接受就没有再娶，对她的教育更是无微不至。<br/>
“母亲出车祸死了，父亲也是。”她看着陆东植，微笑着，“不过这都是过往了。等下，你父母是因为公司出问题所以双双在车内烧炭自尽？”<br/>
“嗯，徐家人没怎么跟我提起过，不过我看了些报道才知道了，我家原来还有个公司叫陆氏集团。”陆东植的眼睛看着沈宝景，说不出话来，他在徐家这些年，徐老爷并不是经常照顾他，徐家夫人还有二公子更甚，也就是一日三餐给他敷衍了事的仆人还会理他。比起沈宝景，他似乎对自己的父母一片空白，没人搭理他的日子里他唯有想着徐仁宇度过。<br/>
他看着沈宝景的眉头微皱，便赶忙问她怎么了。沈宝景只是回答：“我父亲去世前曾在追查陆氏集团的案子，年少时收拾遗物有曾看到，若你感兴趣，我可以给你找找。”</p><p> </p><p>沈宝景久违的翻出父亲的遗物，箱子里上层放着的是她幼童时期和父母的照片以及些父母的结婚照，她捧起那张三人合照，注视着照片，手指隔着玻璃抚摸着父母的脸。她隐约记得这张照片是在她4岁时父母带着她在公园野餐，让路人帮忙拍的。<br/>
她放下相框，拿出了当时翻过几次的资料。里面全是有关陆氏集团的调查报告，还有些父亲用笔做的标记。<br/>
她用了一个下午的时间看完了父亲留下来的资料，心中不禁疑问重重，也愈发怀疑陆东植所遭遇到的事背后所拥有的隐情。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植出院了，徐仁宇不但专门来接他，还在陆东植住的房子里安排了几个佣人、保镖。他早已帮陆东植退学转而给陆东植请了一个私教，在这段假期期间陆东植是养伤为主，学习有徐仁宇也能帮他些。<br/>
徐仁宇忙于工作没有太多时间照顾他，他理解，所以每当私教上完课后他都是自己在家里休息，直到沈宝景用上次留下的联系电话给他打了一通电话约他出来看陆家当时的资料，他才出了一次门。<br/>
咖啡厅的角落里，沈宝景将那一打资料递给了陆东植。她看着这个少年，然后将资料摊开，给他指了指其中一页，少年的眼里有些疑惑，她便解释道，“这里，陆氏集团当时那批被查处有问题的产品生产时完全没有监控记录，”沈宝景又往后翻了几页，“你看这里，陆氏集团股市按预期本是稳步上升，但却在食品安全爆发前已经下跌，同时这里的数据显示异常，我并不是很懂金融。”沈宝景将视线从资料上移开，转而盯着陆东植。<br/>
“或许陆氏集团，是有人暗箱操作导致的。还有这里，你父母的验尸报告，是生前服用了安眠药后在车内烧炭自杀，但是这里，”沈宝景给他指了指现场照片，照片上的两个人表情痛苦，“解剖结果确实是一氧化碳中毒，不过这期间你的父母应该是有醒过来，然后无法出去而在这车里死去了。”<br/>
陆东植惊讶地看着沈宝景，眼前不禁浮现出画面。他的父母被人强行服下安眠药，然后被人开车到护城河边，跨河大桥下的石岸那个人将他的父母放在正副驾驶座上，然后将炭点燃放在车中，锁紧车门看着他们第一次因缺氧醒来，然后痛苦地挣扎着，不停的拍着车窗开着车把手，最后一氧化碳浓度达到后昏死过去，那人再满意的离开。<br/>
他是喜欢看侦探小说，但让他真的来分析还是有些难度。“宝景姐，那个你的父亲有这个资料是因为私底下调查么，我没记错的话警察不能把证物一类的私有吧。”<br/>
沈宝景看着这么急切希望回答他的陆东植，笑了一下，对他说：“你那时候年龄小，不知道陆氏集团当时股价大跌害得多少股民家破人亡，我父亲的挚友便是一个，上头匆匆结案让他觉得背后有些隐情，便是自己独自调查。”<br/>
她起身离开了，又好像是想起了什么，回头对陆东植说：“这份是复印件，就给你带回家自己再慢慢看吧，我有些事先走了咖啡钱我已经帮你付了。”</p><p> </p><p>沈宝景确实有事，她将父亲生前的手机送去维修，希望能从中找到线索，毕竟父亲当时频繁的出门，似乎是在找人，或许还没见到那个人，父亲就出了车祸走了。<br/>
在维修店迅速取手机，然后飞奔回家，兴奋的给手机开机然后她发现手机设有密码。她拍了拍自己的脑袋想着怎么没跟修理师傅说解锁密码，然后输入他父亲的生日，失败，她又是输入了母亲的生日，失败。最后她怀着试一试的态度输入了自己的生日，打开了。<br/>
打开后壁纸是不知何时父亲偷偷拍下来的自己的照片，沈宝景顿时失语，她打开通话记录，最后那几通电话显示他打给了一个备注为陆家管家的人。她将这个电话做好备注，然后打开相册，发现里面照片不多，唯一一张有些关联的便是陆家垃圾回收站内的一瓶安眠药和一张提前预约游乐园的票据，而这张票的时间正好是陆氏夫妇死亡当天。<br/>
她尝试着拨打电话，电话早已是空号。<br/>
也是经过父亲生前好友们的多方打听，她才知道这个陆家管家早已回到乡下。她连忙向上司请了几天假，赶往这个陆家管家的地点。<br/>
陆东植这些天看着那些资料，又查询了许多当年的报道，也幸亏家教没有课所以他都是偷偷地调查着。有时徐仁宇很难得的抽出时间来看望陆东植，隐隐地看见陆东植桌面上的一些股票走向图，也只是打趣地说我们东植以后是要进军金融行业啊。<br/>
而陆东植也是傻笑着，抬头望着徐仁宇说对呀以后我要成为和仁宇哥哥一样厉害。</p><p> </p><p>乡下算是不错的小别墅里，沈宝景和这个陆家管家面面相觑。<br/>
管家拿了许多证据给了她，然后惊讶的看着电视正在播放的新闻。<br/>
『大韩证劵二公子徐某涉嫌挪用大额公款，现犯罪嫌疑人徐某已逃逸，大韩证劵目前面临严峻局面，据知情人士透露，大韩证劵会长原预计将财产全部继承给二公子…』<br/>
“这件事，和徐家有没有关系？”沈宝景盯着他。<br/>
他很快交代了当初徐家给他一大笔钱让他那天放他们的人进陆家，而自己则是替陆家夫妇带着陆东植去游乐场，等到傍晚带着陆东植回来，那两人便不在家中，看了新闻才知道死了，便明白是徐家人作祟，拿着当时的监控还有钱逃到了这里，几年前沈宝景父亲查到他，他本想交出视频，没成想那天沈宝景父亲便是再也联系不上，现才得知那日便是车祸去世了。<br/>
沈宝景拿着证据，开着车狂奔回首尔。<br/>
此时的徐仁宇正在公司董事会，面无表情地看着父亲和继母焦急地和公司董事们谈论着处理方式，心中窃喜不已。<br/>
因为这次事件正是他徐仁宇一手策划的，徐志勋挪用公款他早就查的一清二楚，现在就是要将他继母的丑闻和一些舆论逼得他父亲这只老狐狸给他签署继承权了。<br/>
董事会很快就结束了，事态发展正一步步的沿着徐仁宇的路线发展着，不够光靠他自己肯定是没办法的，他开着车回家，然后带着藏在密室里的徐志勋去了一个地方。</p><p> </p><p>“多亏了你的帮忙，现在看着那帮人手忙脚乱的样子可真是有趣啊。”徐仁宇坐在沙发上，看着对面坐着的卓秀浩。<br/>
卓秀浩身子向前倾，双手交叉放在大腿上，笑着对徐仁宇说：“合作愉快啊，以后很期待与你合作呢，”他为徐仁宇的酒杯里倒了酒，然后再在自己的杯子里倒上，“干杯，这个礼物我还是很满意的。”<br/>
而作为礼物的徐志勋已经被徐仁宇喂了饮料放在了卓秀浩的密室里。他也许不会想到，自己一时在酒吧喝酒，醒来后自己成了通缉犯还被五花大绑着在卓秀浩房子里不知第几个密室床上躺着，不过他更不会想到卓秀浩会对他做什么，正真势力强大，卓秀浩不近女色养几个男宠可是轻而易举。<br/>
比起徐志勋现在担心的，他看到卓秀浩给他看的报道后更激动了，恨不得立刻起身对着那张脸打一顿。可惜卓秀浩把他搞得腰疼不已，根本没力坐起来，只能在被窝里生闷气。<br/>
卓秀浩见他这样脸上的笑容更加病态了，拿着手机给他翻动着新闻，刚刚是大韩证劵会长宣布其大儿子徐仁宇来暂时接管其会长一职，卓秀浩下一秒便翻出了大韩证劵老会长徐忠现发生车祸现场身亡，其财产将按照遗嘱全部继承给徐仁宇的新闻。<br/>
徐志勋气得干瞪眼，浑身疼的他不敢动，卓秀浩便是关闭手机，笑着对徐志勋说：“哈哈哈哈我们二公主可真是可爱呢，不过放心，二公主从此以后便是我卓秀浩的人，”卓秀浩解开刚扣好的扣子，附身靠近徐志勋，“我们以后还有很多好玩的游戏呢。”</p><p> </p><p>徐父的葬礼匆匆办完，徐仁宇边去工作了。大韩证劵会长可不好当，工作多忙多累，但他也没有怎么埋怨，就连陆东植上完课给他送甜品他都经常没法见面毕竟刚开始有很多合作方要会谈。所以陆东植经常是坐在徐仁宇办公室的沙发上，把草莓蛋糕放在桌子上后趁着徐仁宇还没回来在公司闲逛。<br/>
其实那些喜欢八卦的员工全都看在眼里，都或多或少猜到陆东植喜欢徐仁宇，只是他们都没能想到陆东植还是个未成年，只当他是徐仁宇包养的大学生，毕竟徐仁宇对着陆东植也是上一秒乌云密布下一秒晴空万里。<br/>
某个周六陆东植手上没拿着东西站在了大韩证劵公司门前，刚想进去就看见一个骑着自行车的男人向他这个方向靠近。<br/>
男人停下车摘下头盔，陆东植思考了片刻他想起来这个人叫卓秀浩，和上次不同的是，他脸上贴着一个创可贴。<br/>
出于礼貌性的，陆东植向他问好，然后用手指着自己的脸颊，点了两下。卓秀浩意会到了，便低头偷笑了一下然后抬头对陆东植说：“我家的猫抓的。”<br/>
徐仁宇今天提早散会，路过营销三组时听到了那些员工的窃窃私语。<br/>
“话说今天陆东植怎么还没来？”<br/>
“他又不是能每天来，怎么你还掐时间呢？”<br/>
“也不是，我一刚刚出去办业务的姐妹，说看到他在公司大门口和正真集团会长卓秀浩聊天呢。”<br/>
“真的假的？”<br/>
“你看照片啊，还谈的有说有笑。”<br/>
“我觉得就普通朋友吧，你看陆东植平时看见会长的那个样子，要是有条小尾巴都能摇成螺旋桨了。”<br/>
“而且会长也很喜欢陆东植啊，你看每次陆东植在的时候会长哪次不是心情特好啊。”<br/>
他此时从墙后面走了出来，八卦的员工们也知趣地闭上了嘴。坐到了办公室的椅子上，徐仁宇开始思考一个问题，他真的喜欢上了陆东植么？<br/>
而陆东植本人则是在蛋糕店里和卓秀浩挑蛋糕。卓秀浩看着陆东植认真挑选蛋糕的样子，笑了笑，对他说：“我们东植是要挑蛋糕给喜欢的人吗？”陆东植一听，顿时低下了头，耳朵红得仿佛煮透了。<br/>
卓秀浩见状，叫来服务员并买下陆东植面前这个草莓蛋糕，然后笑着对他说一句，“是徐仁宇么？”<br/>
听到这句话，陆东植立刻抬起头反驳，“我，我确实是…”然后很小声的嘀咕，“是喜欢仁宇哥哥。”<br/>
提着蛋糕坐在沙发上，陆东植假装看着书，其实一直在偷瞄在那里办公的徐仁宇。而徐仁宇不时偷瞄一眼陆东植，然后这样眉来眼去地到了下班时间。<br/>
自从徐父去世，陆东植便被徐仁宇安排住回了徐家大宅。徐仁宇很少送陆东植回去，这次久违了开车送他回去了。回到大宅，徐仁宇第一步便是踏进徐志勋的房间。<br/>
他在徐志勋的房间里翻找着之前他偷偷看到的《恋爱手册》。徐仁宇对恋爱一窍不通，但花心的徐志勋应该留下了些关于恋爱的东西，他一直的翻找着，最后看着桌子上几十本恋爱秘籍和玛丽苏言情小说，一边感叹着徐志勋的不可思议，一边看的是津津有味。<br/>
本来只是怀着玩乐的心情看着这些书，直到他看到了藏在角落里的一本金融学，上面有着许多笔记，红色黄色荧光笔标记着重点，而在最前面的署名是用圆珠笔写上的，陆东植。<br/>
或许这本书是徐志勋抢的呢，徐仁宇想。他拿着这本书走向陆东植的房间，打开房门，陆东植正拿着书在看着，回过头来，发现徐仁宇正拿着自己的一本书。<br/>
“这是你的书吧，别搞丢了。”<br/>
陆东植看到那本书后立马脸红了起来，连忙拿过书，然后抬着头看着徐仁宇，略显青涩地说了句，“谢谢仁宇哥哥。”<br/>
其实徐仁宇没有把书翻完，这本陆东植故意放在徐志勋房间里的书里，在最后几页夹着他对徐仁宇的告白。</p><p> </p><p>新年来临，徐仁宇带着陆东植在酒店里用餐，是陆东植说想看跨年夜的烟火，徐仁宇便二话不说给他包了间大房间给他最好的视角。<br/>
但陆东植还是想到江边看，徐仁宇也只好无奈地带着他在人员密集的河岸看着。<br/>
临近12点，陆东植拿着一束小烟花，点燃的火光映在他那明亮的眸上，徐仁宇站在他的身旁，看着开心甩着棒子的陆东植，心里不禁微波荡漾。<br/>
或许他真的喜欢上陆东植了。<br/>
众人在河畔齐喊着倒计时，当时间为0时，钟声敲响，河畔的另一边烟花冲向天空，砰的一声散开来，天空明亮了一瞬，又暗了下来。正当所有人以为烟火只有这些时，刚散开的烟花以更灿烂炫丽的颜色在空中绽放，河边的群众纷纷哇的一声感叹。<br/>
徐仁宇没有看着烟花，而是看着痴痴看着烟花的陆东植。少年的双眼明亮，倒映着那艳丽的烟火。他低下头，在众人感叹声中，靠在陆东植的耳边，对他说了句。<br/>
“我喜欢你。”<br/>
群众散去，陆东植接到电话，是沈宝景打来的。她在新年这天将证据整理成了一个U盘，并赶着给陆东植送来。<br/>
陆东植和徐仁宇来到酒店门口，电话里是沈宝景的说话声。<br/>
“东植，是一个红色的U盘，我把证据基本整理好了，我现在快到酒店门口了，在这个十字路口。”<br/>
沈宝景话没说完多久，她的车就从不远的路口开了过来，一旁突然冲出一辆货车，只见沈宝景的小轿车被这辆车撞出了几米远，车门被撞歪了，其他的车停了下来，有人拨打了报警电话警车也到了。<br/>
沈宝景在被撞的那一刻，似乎和父亲一样，父亲正和陆家管家打着电话赶去见面，然后突然旁边冲出一辆货车，巨大的冲击力使他撞上了玻璃，身体上到处都是伤口。<br/>
她动不了了，躺在担架被送上救护车的那一刻，她似乎看到了陆东植一脸担忧地站在不远处，徐仁宇站在他的身旁。她似乎明白了什么，明白了陆家没落的原因，然后永远的闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植借着徐仁宇的地位都没能拿到那个U盘，警方一致地表示她身上并没有什么U盘，就连手机都已经是损坏的。他无权参与这些，更没办法拿到沈宝景的电脑。只能参加沈宝景的殉职仪式，然后看着那些曾经证明她存在的东西随着警察的拿走和那个骨灰盒一起深藏进殡仪馆。<br/>
见他心情失落，徐仁宇也没有说什么，而是亲自为他买了个草莓蛋糕。他记得陆东植爱吃这个。<br/>
其实陆东植并不喜欢草莓蛋糕，但徐仁宇的出现让他喜欢上了它，甜腻的奶油中和着草莓的酸涩，就像在他黑暗的生活中有了徐仁宇这道光。</p><p> </p><p>时间很快，陆东植也到了上大学的年龄。<br/>
徐仁宇问他想上哪所大学时，陆东植很坚定的说出了徐仁宇的那所大学，甚至要去学和徐仁宇一样的金融。<br/>
他答应了，便是计划好在12月去学校。<br/>
陆东植的生日是在9月17日，上个生日徐仁宇带着他出国游玩，那时徐仁宇还未察觉自己喜欢上了陆东植，所以略显遗憾。这次他更是要好好补偿陆东植。<br/>
自从跨年夜他告白后，陆东植对他更是黏人，不过徐仁宇受不了良心对搞诱拐未成年的谴责选择了和陆东植约定，陆东植成年后好好想清楚再确定要不要在一起。<br/>
9月17日到来了。<br/>
陆东植和他吃过了晚餐，在徐仁宇自己的高层住宅里，徐仁宇正坐在书架前办公，而陆东植则是在浴室里洗澡。<br/>
片刻，陆东植从水汽迷漫的浴室里走了出来，他赤着脚，穿着徐仁宇早上送给他的那件白色大衬衫，衬衫宽大且快到少年的膝盖。<br/>
徐仁宇坐在椅子上拿着那本之前见到的陆东植的金融书，然后当着他的面翻到最后几页，看着陆东植那些稚嫩的文字，以及陆东植的告白。陆东植走了过来，然后坐在了徐仁宇的大腿上，徐仁宇展开双臂迎接他，然后把他环住手捧着那本书，开始一字一句的读着陆东植写的告白。<br/>
刚出浴室，陆东植身上还挂着不少水珠，但徐仁宇也没有嫌弃，隔着高定感受着陆东植的温度，而陆东植则是躺在他的怀里，乖乖地听着徐仁宇给他念自己写给他的告白。<br/>
徐仁宇嗅到陆东植头发的清香，感受到了陆东植白色衬衫下，是那充满活力的肉体，正在蹭着他的大腿。读到了最后几句，陆东植突然转过来骑在徐仁宇的腿上，然后对着他的唇，亲了上去。<br/>
少年的唇很软，徐仁宇握着陆东植的腰，缠绵了许久，直至有些呼吸不上来，才分开了双唇。陆东植的脸如同打了几层腮红，他大口呼吸着，胸前起伏的厉害，用着无辜的眼神看着徐仁宇。被注视的人一脸镇定，其实耳朵也早就红了，他抱起少年走向了床，把他轻放在床上。<br/>
陆东植无数次在梦中梦到这个场景，这次他选择双臂环住徐仁宇的脖子，吻了上去，用告白中徐仁宇没念完的那几句，回应了他。<br/>
“我喜欢仁宇哥哥，想和哥哥在一起。”<br/>
男人很惊讶，然后加深了这个吻。他细长的手指伸入衬衫中，摸着男孩没有衣物阻隔的大腿，柔软而有弹性。徐仁宇渐渐地解开衣服，看着躺在床上的少年，拿出了早就准备好的润滑剂，挤在手上，开始慢慢地扩张少年从未被开发的深处。<br/>
进了三指，徐仁宇不紧不慢地进行着，生怕少年疼，抽出手指，将自己炙热的阳物顶在穴口，慢慢地进去。<br/>
陆东植双臂遮着脸，徐仁宇拿开后，看见了少年梨花带雨地哭着，眼泪如钻石透明地挂在眼眶，而眼眶已经有些红，鼻头更像是涂上了一层水彩的粉。<br/>
有些疼，但更多的是庆幸。<br/>
他算是走过了那些糟糕的日子，真正的迎来了自己想要的，和自己喜欢了10年的仁宇哥哥在一起了。<br/>
少年的声音很软，呻吟声都是像小鹿的撒娇声，而他身上的徐仁宇低头亲吻着他喉结左侧的那颗痣，身下也不停的抽插着。陆东植白而细长的双腿被徐仁宇双手提起，而陆东植弓起腰配合着徐仁宇的撞击，双手紧抱着徐仁宇的脖子，随着徐仁宇有规律的小声呻吟。<br/>
折腾到深夜，陆东植睡着了，他被徐仁宇紧抱在怀里，靠着徐仁宇的胸膛深深地睡去。徐仁宇的额头布满了汗珠，他抚摸着熟睡的少年，也慢慢的睡去了。<br/>
这是陆东植的18岁成人礼。</p><p> </p><p>卓秀浩在某个休息日来到徐家，说是有点事找徐仁宇。<br/>
其实是来秀恩爱的，陆东植想。<br/>
比起16岁时刚见到的卓秀浩，现在的卓秀浩多了一种由内而外的妻管严气质，开口闭口就是我家那位说喝咖啡会上瘾，说自己亲爱的让我喝凉开水。而他的锁骨上还有一颗“草莓”，陆东植只是无意间瞄到，卓秀浩就开始一脸姨母笑的讲自家那位占有欲很强啦，他是在跟别人宣告家里已经有人了。<br/>
肉麻地徐仁宇在一旁都要故作镇定地大吸一口气然后叹气嫌弃。想着他当初为什么会有把徐志勋送给卓秀浩的想法，然后不耐烦的打断卓秀浩的秀恩爱行为，把他带上楼上书房谈论事情。<br/>
坐上沙发卓秀浩便立刻变脸，笑着对徐仁宇说：“我真的应该庆幸二公主并不是很像老会长，不然我没准就被亲爱的车祸带走了呢，你说对吧，徐会长？”<br/>
徐仁宇立刻从嫌弃的表情变到严肃，然后盯着卓秀浩，像是要把他杀死一样的恐怖，不过他也不能这么做，正真的势力可比大韩证劵强。<br/>
沙发上的人也没有很害怕，倒是很平静地看着徐仁宇，微笑着对徐仁宇慢慢地说话。“沈宝景那警察，还有她的父亲和老会长，你们徐家人可真是厉害呢，”卓秀浩对上徐仁宇的眼睛，“哦对了，还有陆东植那个小家伙，你让人欺负他到精神失常差点死了，可真是会玩啊，把他抓在身边死死地，自己也是刚发现喜欢上他了吧？玩火自焚，也就你徐仁宇厉害，可要小心一点啊。”徐仁宇额头青筋暴起，但还是控制住情绪面带笑容对卓秀浩说：“卓会长也是啊。”卓秀浩站起身，立刻切换了话题，向徐仁宇要徐志勋的相册。<br/>
徐仁宇也就带着他到徐志勋的房间，打开门现是桌子上几十本玛丽苏小说，空空荡荡的书架上摆放着几本厚厚的相册。<br/>
而卓秀浩拿了相册就下楼，和陆东植说了几句就走了。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植很好奇当年的事，但他不敢问徐仁宇。卓秀浩对他讲那些话后就更是好奇了。因为卓秀浩说徐仁宇可能有一些关于当年的证据，不过可能藏在密室里，要陆东植自己找。<br/>
时间转眼到了12月，徐仁宇早已为陆东植准备好了一切准备工作，就等12月中旬出发了。<br/>
卓秀浩的那番话让陆东植心里越来越着急，他找遍了整个徐家大宅都没有找到密室，不相信的他又千方百计找来了设计图纸看了好几遍才确认确实没有。<br/>
或许在徐仁宇自己的房子里呢？他想了许久，决定在出发前偷偷溜进去试试。<br/>
比起这个，陆东植一直心心念念着圣诞节，毕竟没办法和徐仁宇过有些遗憾，而且又刚好是他们确定关系的第100天，他思来想去还是没有什么头绪。<br/>
终于机会来了，徐仁宇临时出差两天，这段时间陆东植能把徐仁宇的房子翻个遍。<br/>
但他搜了一天都没有收获，第二天翻了墙上许多东西也没用，精疲力尽地坐在书架前的椅子上，随手拿了本书翻翻。也没用啊，陆东植想。<br/>
坐在椅子上叹着气，然后他看到了画框边有一本金融学。俯下身去拿，结果拿不动，倒是画后面的密室展现了出来。<br/>
密室不算小，上面满满的书籍和一些电子产品，入门就可以看到的书桌上放着一台笔记本电脑，旁边放着好几个U盘。<br/>
他打开电脑，里面是琳琅满目的文件夹，他点开后，是一些视频和照片。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇当晚回来了，陆东植早已把一切整理好，甚至在徐家大宅等着徐仁宇。<br/>
他踏进家门，陆东植已经为他煮了晚饭，见他走进来，还特地地为他拉开椅子。徐仁宇坐下来吃饭，饭菜就是平时陆东植给他煮的青菜，但比平时多出了一盘烤肉。<br/>
手艺真的不赖，徐仁宇想。<br/>
一直坐在旁边的椅子上，陆东植双手托腮无声的看着徐仁宇吃饭。徐仁宇的行为举止优雅，光是坐着吃饭就能吸引不少少女的美貌更是让他觉得徐仁宇的魅力所在。<br/>
陆东植就这样静静的看着徐仁宇吃完了所有的菜，还想着亲自洗碗被徐仁宇制止了，徐仁宇拉着他走上二楼，走进了卧室。<br/>
刚脱掉高定的徐仁宇换上便装后便搂着陆东植睡着了。他怀中的少年静静的看着他，表情平静但内心早已是波涛汹涌。<br/>
此时搂着他的人，是害死他父母真凶的孩子，是导致当时陆氏集团问题的导火索，是把无数股民家破人亡然后自己温饱私囊的徐忠现长子。<br/>
他曾经把这个男人当作他黑暗人生中的唯一一道光，却不知正是这道光才塑造了他这段黑暗的人生。<br/>
当打开那个名为陆氏集团线下承包工厂生产车间监控录像的视频时，心里就或多或少有了不安，显示屏上那个人影就像是为了发泄愤怒而突然向正在工作的流水线设备踢了一脚，表面上没有损坏的机器也没有发出警报，他记得当时沈宝景给他看的资料里正是说明了生产流水线设备故障且无法发出警报，正在生产的食品掺入了灰尘和细菌，导致了那一大批产品的变质。<br/>
那时沈宝景特地标出来的笔记上明确写着，陆氏集团只需下达产品回收的命令即可挽回局面，可偏偏上层下达下层不理，一时间股价大跌。<br/>
是啊，为什么没办法及时止损呢，陆东植想着想着，那个损坏机器的人影转过身来，陆东植惊呆了。<br/>
是17岁的徐仁宇。<br/>
他一时间脑袋一片空白，手颤抖着关闭了视频，打开了另一个文件。<br/>
从徐忠现暗箱操作导致陆氏集团崩盘，然后暗中安排人把他父母伪造成自杀，然后是徐仁宇给校方肆意让学生欺负他的消息记录，他花钱让人打开废弃楼铁门的记录。陆东植的脸色逐渐慌张，他的心跳加速着，即害怕又促使着他继续看下去。<br/>
不断被翻阅着的信息，每一条对于陆东植来说都能致命。徐志勋的失踪和徐忠现的死亡，是徐仁宇设计的结果。而沈宝景和她父亲沈锡九的死，一个是徐仁宇暗中调查到后派人制造的车祸，另一个则是徐父生前所做的。<br/>
陆东植脸色苍白地关上电脑，把物件恢复原样，跑回了徐家大宅。</p><p> </p><p>第二天醒来，徐仁宇早就不在身旁，他在桌子上留下一张纸条就走了。<br/>
“东植，明天你就出发了，我打算你临走前为你举办个临行前宴会，你清洗干净换一套好看的衣服，我中午办完工就来接你。”<br/>
他真的想过徐仁宇就是他的天，是他的唯一。<br/>
可如今这些不都是他对自己的伎俩么，他只是一个没有任何靠山的弃子，谁都能欺负。<br/>
陆东植穿着生日时徐仁宇送给他的那件白色衬衫，躺在浴缸里。花洒喷洒着热水，不算很狭小的浴室里顿时弥漫着白色的雾气。但陆东植没有什么反应。<br/>
少年失神地靠在浴缸中，水漫过了脚踝，他才反应过来，看着自己的左手。<br/>
他想起来了被他遗忘的那一刻。在废弃顶楼即将掉落的那一瞬，他的右手被徐仁宇抓住了。他呆呆望着上面那个人，把他的左手慢慢地伸了上去。<br/>
那一刻，少年沾了些土灰的左手触摸到了青筋暴起死死抓着他的左手，然后一点点的掰开他的手指，掉下去得到解脱。<br/>
但他没有，他伸手那一刻就被徐仁宇拉了上来。<br/>
徐仁宇早早地把一天的工作做完，连忙开车要去徐家大宅接陆东植。在等待红绿灯的时间，街边的蛋糕店传来悦耳的音乐声，徐仁宇想到陆东植喜欢草莓蛋糕便是特地的再拐个弯去到蛋糕店里买了一个。<br/>
他把不大的蛋糕放在餐桌上，呼喊了几声陆东植却没人回应。楼上传来哗哗的流水声，徐仁宇便是大步冲上楼，只见浴室紧闭，门上玻璃结了一层水雾，而门内流水声不断。他拍打了几次门，都无人回应，无奈只好用钥匙打开被锁住的门。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植双眼紧闭脸上微笑躺在水汽迷漫的浴缸里，身上的白色衬衫染了一层血红色，头发被花洒淋湿，血水沿着浴缸边缘不断地流下，发出哗哗声。<br/>
他立刻从口袋里掏出本来想要系在陆东植手上的纪念彩带，抓住陆东植划破的左腕把它绑在伤口上方，然后一把抱起血水中的陆东植，不顾一切的往门外跑。<br/>
刚从热水浸泡中出来的陆东植很烫，徐仁宇把他抱的死死的，跑到了车前，把陆东植放在了副驾驶，自己开着车赶到附近的医院。他已经不管交通法规了，超速红灯抢道行驶，他左手握着方向盘，右手死死握紧了陆东植的左手，生怕他散失半点温度。<br/>
12月空中总是会飘扬着一些雪花，徐仁宇发疯似的赶到医院，怀里的陆东植早已没有刚开始的温度，他的头发上有着一颗颗小雪晶，像是一颗颗小钻石微微地发着光。冲进了手术室，医生们便开始了全力抢救。徐仁宇不顾自己身上沾满了陆东植的血，坐在手术室门口焦急地等待着。时间一秒又一秒地过去，短暂的15分钟在徐仁宇看来像是过了15年，手术室内机械门的声音刚发出，徐仁宇便立刻起身，他几乎就差一双布满血丝的眼睛了。<br/>
医生不紧不慢的摘下口罩，对着徐仁宇说：“我们已经尽了全力，如果病人能再早来5分钟的话，抢救希望很大。请节哀。”<br/>
徐仁宇站在原地，隔着几米远便是躺着的已经冰冷的陆东植。几个小时前，他醒来时陆东植也是这样躺着，他没有叫醒他。这次也叫不醒了。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植的葬礼办的很仓促，不到一周就已经入了土，直到陆东植完全住进了墓碑后的小土堆，徐仁宇还没有清醒过来。<br/>
他不相信陆东植是自杀，这些天他让警察勘察了数次，得出的结果都是自杀，而他守在灵堂几天没合眼。<br/>
少年不爱拍照，就连确认关系后都没有拍过一张合照，葬礼的那张黑白照片还是出国留学的那张证件照。<br/>
徐仁宇躺在沙发上，没有开灯。窗外的夜景透过窗户印在酒杯上，而酒杯上则是人们欢迎圣诞的场景。他想到去年的圣诞节，陆东植戴着一副红色鹿角和红鼻头，穿着一件红袍，扮的是圣诞鹿。<br/>
他看着窗外的人们庆祝着零点圣诞的到来，让他不自觉的联想起新年时他和陆东植一起看烟花，他告白了。<br/>
酒杯边的电脑突然显示收到一条新邮件，徐仁宇本来没有打开的意愿，但思考了片刻，还是打开了。<br/>
是一条视频。<br/>
徐仁宇点开来看，视频里正是陆东植。<br/>
“仁宇哥哥，你好呀！”陆东植站在他自己的房间，挥着手，“因为一直心心念念着圣诞节而且我这个时候也已经在国外读书了，所以特地提前录了这个视频定时发给你！”陆东植笑着说道。<br/>
徐仁宇痴痴的望着屏幕，不知是哪种心情。有些高兴又有些伤心，内心不断的矛盾着。<br/>
“你知道吗，仁宇哥哥，圣诞节可正好是我们相恋第一百天呢！和哥哥在一起我很高兴，我也希望以后的圣诞节也能一直陪在仁宇哥哥的身边。”陆东植嘟起嘴来，像是在卖萌，“我也想不到什么祝福语，就祝仁宇哥哥你在韩国要照顾好自己…”<br/>
陆东植的表情明显的有些伤心和不舍，但还是对着镜头说完了最后几句。<br/>
“就这样吧，仁宇哥哥等我假期回来哦！”<br/>
视频播放完毕，画面上的少年消失了。徐仁宇缓过神来时，眼泪如豆子大小一颗颗的从眼眶里滚落下，他的眼眶早已泛红。<br/>
他真的喜欢陆东植啊，他才察觉到。<br/>
从17岁时埋下的种子，到了27才发芽。<br/>
他不知道为什么当时会做出伤害陆东植的事，等到反应过来，才发现自己早已喜欢上这个少年。他自私，所以痛恨这个喜欢上他的自己，接着对陆东植造成了伤害，这是他徐仁宇活该。<br/>
又是新年，徐仁宇久违的打开密室，发现电脑上放着一束枯死的花。<br/>
他全知道了。<br/>
这束花是陆东植17岁时生日买的，在国外旅游时看中便是一直放在了徐家大宅。</p><p> </p><p>37岁的徐仁宇以为自己放下了。<br/>
他偶然的出国办公让他再次来到了10年前和陆东植来过的地点，当地有名的情侣公园。看着那座喷水雕塑，徐仁宇不禁想起当时的情景。<br/>
少年一脸兴奋的拉着徐仁宇买了一个陶瓷的小箱，说是当地习俗把愿望放进箱子里，埋在雕塑对面的这片草坪里，愿望就会实现。陆东植偷偷地写了一张纸条，然后塞进了箱子里。<br/>
那时的徐仁宇觉得他很烦，竟然相信这些莫名其妙的东西。也就是写了一句愿所想是所得。27岁的徐仁宇正忙着搜集证据，一击毙命徐志勋然后继承财产。<br/>
他们把箱子埋在了雕塑喷水的鱼嘴方向离雕塑99步的一块小花丛里。徐仁宇走上前，10年了，这里几乎没有多少翻动的痕迹。他向公园园艺工要来一把铲子，挖开了那块埋了10年的土。<br/>
花田里开着混色的白日菊，而挖开后的箱子里是一朵白色的白日菊。少年曾说这个花很好看，便带回国了些。比起徐仁宇，陆东植更在乎和徐仁宇的点点滴滴，甚至当宝藏珍藏。<br/>
从土壤里把有些重量的盒子拿出来，里面只有一张快看不清字迹的纸，徐仁宇把它翻开来，里面只有一句话。<br/>
“如果有下辈子我还是要和仁宇哥哥一起。”<br/>
他笑了。<br/>
黄昏撒在徐仁宇的肩上，他看着在微黄的夕阳下渐渐合上的白日菊，恍惚间看见了什么。<br/>
那个陆东植的17岁生日，少年似小精灵一样在这里跳动着，眼里仿佛是浩瀚的星空，纯粹而明亮，少年笑着写完了纸条，把这个小秘密藏了进来，像是得到了一碗蜜糖，满足而快乐。<br/>
那年他27，他17。<br/>
现在他37，他18。<br/>
一阵风吹过，吹散了陆东植墓前的那束白日菊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>